


Our Secret Escape

by Penguin_Tato



Category: 2yeon - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Tato/pseuds/Penguin_Tato
Summary: "You know I'll always be here for you. I'm here, I'll always be your friend."Even if it's not right...Even if I regret it...Even if it hurts me...Who cares?Jeongyeon and Nayeon have been friends since their early childhood. Jeongyeon has always cared for this girl deeply; however, something happens that makes her realize the extent of her care.A/N: I was thinking about what the story should be about, and since I've been listening to Bonnie & Clyde by DEAN a lot these days, I got some ideas on this lol. Also, give some love to B3Moka on Wattpad! They made the cover I used for my story on Wattpad :)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Xmale, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. I Wish She Cared

**_It's sad how fucked up life can be sometimes._ **

I'm Yoo Jeongyeon, a 23-year-old university student. I have recently entered my senior year, and surprisingly, my whole college experience has gone by smoothly up until now. The best/worst part about it is that I got to rent with my childhood friend, Nayeon. 

Nayeon is a lively girl, she's good company to have on gloomy days. She is the spirit of parties. Parties I don't attend to often unless I know she'll be drinking a lot since she can be a real handful. As if she wasn't a handful already, I always have to be scolding her about everything...

Why do I even put up with these things? I don't really know.

Well...I kinda do know.

_I care about her a lot._

I'm her best friend, of course I would. But she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, I mean yeah, I get that she's had her issues, but that doesn't give her the right to exhaust my patience. We've all had tough times, some just deal with it in better ways than others.

Even so, I can't help it but care enough for this girl like to put up with her.

"Jeong, which do you think looks better? Which suits my pretty face more?"

God this girl, she thinks too much about her clothing...

"They all look nice, now hurry up will you?"

"C'mon, don't be difficult and help me choose one."

"Do you want me to start making fun of your feet? Hurry up before I ditch you."

She gave me a puppy face and I pretended to be disgusted. She's cute and all but I don't like boosting her ego much. She goes a bit far with that confidence sometimes.

She was eventually done getting ready so we headed to my car and drove to school. Traffic seems to be rare for me, I guess I'm a pretty lucky person.

///

Nayeon stepped out of the car and ran to the school entrance. As usual, there was one person waiting for her; her boyfriend.

"Aw, you waited for me!"

"As usual. You know I won't go to class without you."

This kid has gotten so used to me, she never even thanks me for the ride anymore. Hell, as soon as she saw him, I automatically became invisible.

The day went on like it always does. So many classes with her, yet I'm not there because she's either texting him or he has that class with us. It kind of bothers me, the fact that she forgets about me so easily. But what can I say? She's a pain in the ass anyways. It's better this way.

I was getting into my car when I got a call.

"Nayeon, what do you want? Aren't you supposed to go on a date today?"

"We had a change of plans, you better wait for me now."

"What am I? Your personal driver or something?"

Hah, she really hung up on me just now.

Despite her being an arrogant brat and a pain in the ass, I still do a lot for her sadly. I don't know why, it's just a thing with her. She has a way of always getting me to do what she wants.

She arrived about 10 minutes after, they were probably busy saying those long goodbyes as always, it's so annoying to have to wait for her like this.

"So what's with the change in plans?"

"He said he's busy today. Congratulations, you have your best friend all to yourself now." I scoffed at her comment.

"What are you scoffing about? You should be happy."

"I'd be happier if you didn't hang around me only when you need something. It's always a thing when you're dating someone. I dislike having to wait for you but I don't have a choice because I'm the friend who cares."

"Pfft, whatever. I know that deep down you're happy that I decided to go home with you today."

She isn't wrong though. She's always staying out late these days and I worry about her because of it, but she really irritates me sometimes because she makes me feel like I'm the only one who cares about this friendship lately. I started frowning at the thought of it.

"Aw, you know I love you Jeong. We can go eat somewhere if it makes you feel any better. I'll pay."

"Fine, I'm choosing the restaurant."

///

After eating, we headed back home. I immediately started cleaning off a small mess Nayeon had left on the coffee table so I could do my school work. I have a desk in my room, but I think I prefer being in the living room.

"Jeong, please. I need you."

"Ugh, I already told you I'm not helping you with your notes. You should have paid attention instead of texting."

"You're so mean." I stuck my tongue out at her and continued with my work. Eventually, she annoyed me enough so I lent her my notes. When we finished all of our work for the day, she went to her room and called me shortly after. God, she really has gotten too comfortable around me. She was only in lingerie when I went inside. Though I must admit, she didn't look bad at all.

"Jeong, which do you think I should wear?" She asked me as she held up two clothing wardrobe choices. The first was a black halter one shoulder long sleeve mini dress with some black ankle strap high heels, while the other was a high waisted ruffle skirt, paired with a red collar shirt, some fishnets, and thigh-high boots.

Of course she wasn't gonna stay here all night. It's Friday and she has nothing to do, so she's probably gonna go to clubbing. I just wish she chose to prioritize our friendship more often rather than nightlife.

"I mean, the black one will probably look sexier, but I think you should wear something else entirely, I mean you'll probably be uncomforta-"

"So that settles it. I'm wearing the black dress, thanks for your input." Damn this kid. She really doesn't care about what I have to say unless I tell her she looks good.

"If you're not even gonna listen to my full opinion, then don't call me over for stupid things like this." I said coldly. We stared at each other quietly and when I was about to walk she spoke again.

"You should get ready too, you're going with me today."

"Are you gonna drink a lot again?? You know how I feel about that...you're such a damn handful."

"No, I won't drink too much this time. I just wanna have a fun time with my best friend. And who knows, maybe we can get you a girl or a guy, you girl crush."

"Fine then. I still don't understand what makes me a girl crush though, I already grew out my hair and dress more feminine these days." I murmured as I walked out.

I went pretty simple, just a tucked in black and white plaid flannel shirt, some white shorts with a black belt, and some combat boots. I wasn't one to try too hard at looking good for people, when I do, it's for myself rather than others.

///

The music was very lively, I could see people everywhere just doing their own thing as usual. Usually, I would just chill in a corner, waiting for her to become hard to manage. Usually, Jihyo and Momo would be here to help me get her out and drive her home safely. This time though, it was okay since she promised to stay sober. It was fun to be able to let loose for once, I danced until I felt too tired to.

Nayeon eventually had to go to the bathroom and asked me to go with her. She led the way and I walked right behind her. Then, we saw it. Two people making out against the wall, which wasn't a rare sight to see in a nightclub honestly. I was confused as to why she stopped.

"Nayeon, what's wrong?" I asked her, then I tried to get a better look at the two people. Tears began to fall from Nayeon's face.

"You fucking jerk!" I shouted, it caught the attention of the two people. 

"N-Nayeon! It's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it huh? Why the fuck are you kissing that girl?" I kept shouting. I felt so much anger and was about to beat the living shit out of this pathetic human being, but then Nayeon grabbed my wrist and started walking away. We made our way out of the club and to my car, and I asked her where she wanted to go.

"Just anywhere, Jeongyeon. Just take me away from here."

And so I listened. I went to buy a bottle of soju at a store while we were at it. After some driving, I parked my car somewhere and we went to sit at Han River. It was pretty empty, which was nice. She had all the liberty in the world to cry and vent.

"I really believed he loved me. I believed he loved me enough to stay loyal. I hate this."

"Well what are you gonna do? I think you should leave him."

"I love him so much...I don't know, what if it's only a one-time thing?" I can't believe this girl...She's so blinded by this pathetic man.

"But he still did it, what makes you believe he won't do it again? Or...you know what, nevermind. I know you won't listen to me anyways."

We both stayed quiet after this. We shared a few drinks, though I made sure to stay sober since I'm driving. She eventually broke down crying again, and it broke my heart so much. I couldn't do anything other than comfort her at this point.

_I really wish you didn't love that jerk_

_That you found someone better_

_But most of all..._

_That you cared about me a little bit more_


	2. The Price Of Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't I just get back at him for it? It's our price of forgiveness to him."

We stayed at the river until at least 2 AM. Nayeon's eyes were very puffy by then, so she decided it was time to stop crying and go home. She said nothing on our way back and just stared out the car window.

"You know, normally I'd say you look ugly, but today I'll say this. You know I'll always be here for you. I'm here, I'll always be your friend."

"What's that supposed to mean? Me? Ugly?" She started tearing up again, she normally doesn't do this when I make jokes about that. God I fucked up.

"No no, you're missing the point. The point is that I'll be here for you so you don't have to feel alone. You can talk to me about whatever you'd like. I'll do anything to make you feel better."

She nodded and we just stayed quiet for the rest of the ride home. Once we arrived she tried to leave to her room, and while I grabbed her wrist in an attempt to keep her in the living room, she removed my hand and left. I figured she won't be in a good mood anytime soon, so I grabbed some snacks from the kitchen cabinet and headed to her room.

"Why are you here with snacks?" She asked me, I couldn't see her as she was sulking in her dark room.

"We're watching a movie, no is not an option. I can't let you sulk here all night."

Nayeon wanted to watch Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, but I didn't let her as I knew she would end up crying. Her thoughts, they're always of him, him, and only him. We ended up watching a scary movie, which was thankfully able to distract her for a while. If only that man didn't bother her...

///

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying again?" I asked as I heard her sobbing while I watched the movie. I paused it and realized that she was on her phone. I took it from her when I saw and read it.

**_Nayeon. I'm sorry...I know you probably won't forgive me for what you saw today, but I still wanted to try to apologize. I wasn't sober, I didn't mean to do this to you._ **

"What the actual fuck? He's trying to apologize for this? And through text? He chose to get drunk at a club, so what the fuck is wrong with him?" I couldn't even begin to express my anger at the moment, even though I sounded calm. Why? Did he really think that was a good excuse? Why would he hurt her like this?

"Jeong...what should I even do? Is there something wrong with me for actually wanting to forgive him?" I pulled her close to me before she began to break down again. I started crying as well, and never in my life did I feel such a need to murder someone. Might run him over with my car tomorrow, who knows.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Nayeon. I know you're a forgiving person, but he's just stupid. I know you love him, but I'm not sure if forgiveness is the best choice in this case. Who knows what forgiving him will cost you? And I know it sounds harsh, but he tends to cancel out on you at least once every week." I said while running my fingers down her silky hair. Nayeon is not one to break down as much as today. It's love. Love does this to her. And the love she has right now is toxic, I hate it.

"I hate that he can break me like this. And the more I fell for him, I felt sorry if I ended up hating him. I don't know, I can't explain. It's like I'm trapped in a labyrinth of strange emotions. I feel so lost."

"I hate it too Nayeon. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Do you just wanna cry here for a while?" She nodded and about 5 minutes of silent sobbing followed. I felt horrible, I felt so incompetent. I'm her best friend, but at times like this, nothing I do seems to make her feel better. At this point, not even the silence is comforting.

"J-Jeong..."

"What is it?"

"Would you really do anything for me? Anything to make me feel better?" The atmosphere became somewhat tense when these words were spoken.

"I guess so? I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Then sleep with me." She said, not missing a beat.

"You mean like, a sleepover?"

"No, the other kind." She looked me dead in the eye. I thought she was joking at first but it doesn't seem like she was. What was going through her mind? I have no idea. All I know is that she knows that I'm not attracted to only men. Am I being taken advantage of just because of that?

"W-What do you mean? C'mon Nayeon, stop joking around, please."

"I mean it Jeongyeon. You said it, he's probably already pulled this before. Why don't I just get back at him for it? It's **our** price of forgiveness to him."

This girl I swear, she didn't even wait for my response. She connected our lips for a bit, but I quickly broke the kiss.

"Nayeon, what the fuck are you even doing? I get that you want to get back at him, but it seems like you aren't even considering how I feel..."

"What's the harm anyways?"

What's the harm?? Is she seriously asking that question right now? What the fuck has this man turned Nayeon into?

Lazy girl actually hadn't even changed out of her dress. Well, it's not like I had changed my clothing either. After a bit of silence and tension, she pinned me and started trying to unzip her dress. It took me a bit to react, but when I did, I lightly pushed her off of me.

"The harm Nayeon, is our goddamn friendship, cause unlike you, I actually care about it more than some guy or girl."

After saying this, I left her room and went to my own, locking the door behind me. I leaned on the door questioning everything that just happened.

_Was I harsh? I wasn't lying though..._

_It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have left her alone like that._

A few seconds later, I heard a knock on my door.

"W-What is it?" I tried to answer the best I could, but I stuttered and my voice cracked, not ideal.

"You forgot your phone stupid Yoo." 

"Oh, t-thanks."

"I'm going out by the way."

"Where the fuck are you going? It's nearly 4 AM!"

"Wherever I won't feel like complete shit Jeongyeon."

"What you mean is you'll go drinking, right?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" I sighed as I heard these words come out of her mouth. Unmanageable even when sober. I grabbed her by the wrist and brought her into my room, I walked to the bed and sat ourselves down.

"I'm not letting you leave. You can't be doing this whenever you start feeling like shit because of someone who couldn't appreciate you. Please listen to me Nayeon, I'm your best friend..." She began to look a bit guilty after I said this since I looked like I was about to start crying. She hugged me tightly and fell asleep a few minutes after that.

Why would she even try to go out if she's this tired?

///

"What do you mean he cheated? Isn't he supposed to be head over heels for you?" Jihyo asked, she had stopped drinking her iced coffee.

"Yeah I thought so too. Seems like we might have to plan a murder now though." I said, Nayeon nudged me. She gets salty easily when I say anything bad about him.

"Okay but real talk, I don't think it's a smart move to forgive him."

"I know Jihyo, but I have to at least try, I mean we've been dating for 2 years already."

Jihyo ceased from arguing with Nayeon about why she shouldn't forgive him, as she probably knew it was useless. She just nodded her head and agreed with what Nayeon said. Nayeon then stood up.

"Right guys, I already texted him, so I'll be heading out now."

"Okay then. Be safe, and let us know if you need support."

She exited and as soon as she did I rolled my eyes and Jihyo sighed. We both really wanted to help Nayeon, but we knew that at this point she wouldn't listen.

"Jihyo, what should I even do? I mean I love her, she's my best friend."

"I know Jeongyeon, I know you love her. But right now all we can do is let her learn the hard way. I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer."

I stayed out with Jihyo and we eventually called Momo over. We hung out at Han River, and I couldn't really stop thinking of how much Nayeon was crying here yesterday. But I have to eventually, I won't let this get in the way of my life. 

///

"Jeongyeon, are you listening??"

"Huh?"

"I said your emotion is a little off today. If you want to make it as an actress, you should keep putting a constant effort into it."

"R-Right."

The things that happened over the weekend took a toll on me, despite promising I wouldn't let it get to me. That night that Nayeon talked to her boyfriend, she came home slightly late.

_ That night _

"Oh hey Nayeon, how did it go?"

"It went well. He took me out for dinner, gifted me a few things and promised it will never happen again. Also, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I don't know what I was thinking. I hope that didn't make things awkward."

"It's fine, we're best friends, remember? And let's hope he lives up to his promise, or else I might just run him over." She glared at me. 

"He will. I think he meant it when he said it won't happen again."

_How did her mood change so quickly? I mean, when it happened she was practically done with life._

_Why does she always believe everything he says?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I took kinda long to update the second chapter. I don't exactly have the best ideas these days, so it takes me a while to get a chapter right. I was gonna publish this the day before yesterday, but I kept deleting what I had lol. Btw please let me know if you see anything that's off. I read through it to make sure I didn't leave any major mistakes behind, but I might have missed some things.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying it, I really do :)
> 
> P.S. - Happy Dahyunie day!
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	3. Masks Of The Unresolved

** Jihyo's POV **

"I'm Yoo Jeongyeon and I'm 13 years old. I just joined today, it's nice to meet everyone!"

"Oh cool! We're the same age!"

Yoo Jeongyeon, she joined a vocal training class I was in at school when we were young. There weren't many kids my age who were in it so I was excited when she joined. We didn't really talk until a few months later though, but when we did, we became close friends and she introduced me to Nayeon and Momo. We were inseparable, we went everywhere together and told each other about everything. But that changed when she met that guy, Yun Kyungsik. 

They met during our senior year in high school, and I must say I didn't really like him. He seemed fake. They would hang out together all the time but didn't start dating until 2 years after that. When they did, she started spending even less time with us than before and wasn't as open as before about things unless it was about him. Despite all this, I had begun to think my impression of him for the past years was just me being bitter that my close friend wasn't spending time with us anymore, I mean, they were like the perfect couple. No news about them ever fighting, no lack of trust, they have always been that one soft couple that seems like they're still in high school or something. But I don't know, something changed I guess. He cancels their plans often these days and we thought it was weird but she chose to ignore it.

She actually caught him with another girl at the club the other day that he canceled their date, and at that moment I thought 'I'm about to beat his bitch up', but then Nayeon said he wanted to apologize to her. I'll be honest, I really wanted to stop her from going with him that day, but it's our Nayeon. Our stubborn, infatuated Nayeon. No matter what anyone did, she probably wouldn't listen anyways. All we can really do is be here and hope that it never happens again.

** Nayeon's POV **

Not gonna lie, at some point, I really wanted someone to stop me when I was exiting the cafe the day I talked with Jeong and Jihyo. I had too many mixed and unresolved emotions, but love tends to control me so it sucks a lot. I'm stupid and stubborn, I know that all too well, but it's something out of my control when it comes to him. When headed there, all I had in my mind was how I had to be more stern for my own sake.

"I'm sorry Nayeon, I really am. I recognize what I did, and it wasn't right to hurt you like that."

"What exactly is it you're apologizing for, Yun Kyungsik?"- I normally call him Kyungie, so it was expected for him to respond to his full name with a frown.

"For everything...I just, I shouldn't have gone to the club and drank like that. I shouldn't have canceled our date either. I'm sorry, I know no matter how many times I say that won't fix what I broke, but just let me make it up to you instead."

"Make it up how?"

"However you want me to, it doesn't matter. You're my only reason, my only motivation, so please just give me a chance." - I tried to hide the smile on my face that his words about me caused. I remained as serious as possible.

"Let's say I forgive you, who is to say you won't do it again? You only said 'I shouldn't have' but you never said 'I won't do it again'. I'm sorry but you'll have to try harder than this for me to trust you again."

"I won't do it again. I promise I won't, just please stay with me." - He started crying right then and there. I guess that's enough of that.

"Okay then, I forgive you. I'm not gonna make this that easy on you though." - Is what I said. Seems I immediately forgot about it though. After talking, he took me out to places and after that, we went to his apartment, nothing out of the ordinary. I made sure not to get home too late or else Jeongyeon would be nagging me about it.

 _"He will. I think he meant it when he said it won't happen again."_

** Kyungsik's POV **

Why did I do it? Why did I do it? Why the hell did I do it? I don't know. I really don't. I lied about not being sober, I didn't even drink that much. Why would I lie? Would I lose her if I told the truth? I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose her but it was just so tempting. Without her, I feel completely empty, but with her, I still feel like there's something missing. 

That day, seeing Nayeon with her best friend made me feel very angry for some reason. The woman I was with watched as I cried hysterically, and she eventually tried to comfort me somehow, but I pushed her away with a lot of strength. 

"So how did you say it was that this happened?"

"Oh, I got dizzy for a minute when I was at the club which caused me to fall."

The woman fractured her ankle because of me, but she still lied about it. I've been seeing her for a while, but it was still kinda weird for her to have lied about that.

"But you have a slight bruise on your arm."

"That's from when that guy tried preventing me from falling."

///

I managed to convince Nayeon to give me a chance. I laid on my bed as she gathered her clothes to leave. I heard the door to my apartment close. I should have offered to take her home, but I was too busy thinking.

_Ever since I was a teenager, I had a slight feeling of emptiness which only increased every year. At some point, I even tried self-harm, but I met Nayeon in my senior year of high school, I guess you can say she tried to "fix" me. For a long time, it worked well, I found myself falling in love with her and after 2 years of knowing her, I gathered the courage I needed. Sometimes, I really wish she never met me. After a year and a half of dating, I started feeling a sort of emptiness again, but it felt a little different than before. Before I knew it, I found myself wearing a mask again, like back in high school. A mask of unresolved feelings, pretending like my life is perfect, like I know exactly what I'm doing._

_I know nothing._

_I'm stupid..._

_But so is she._

** Jeongyeon's POV **

"So, what do you want from me today, hyung?"

"I don't know whether I prefer 'hyung' or 'mom'. Both are horrible."

"Yeah whatever, get to the point, I need to head back to my campus soon."

"Chaeyoung, it's normal to get annoyed by a friend's stupid actions, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Have you ever just felt so incompetent about something? Specifically not being able to make someone happy enough like to leave a person who is no good?"

"That's oddly specific Jeongyeon. I mean, I have felt that way at some point, but-"

"But about Mina, whom you're planning to get engaged with soon, right? Look, I'm gonna say this right here and now. I don't love Nayeon in that way. We're just friends, that's all." - Chaeyoung started to gather her things to leave.

"Hey chill, I wasn't gonna assume anything. I thought it was only normal to love a friend of 10 years that way. But it seems you spat out the answer you're looking for, which explains why you subconsciously came to me instead of Jihyo or Momo. Look Jeong, I gotta go before I'm late. I hope your unresolved issues can find closure. Anyways, love ya."

_What bullshit is this small kid going on about? Unresolved issues? Me? Don't make me laugh._

_There's no way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a while. I keep falling asleep when I'm in the middle of writing it. Anyways, I had an idea for where this story was gonna go but suddenly changed it today. You might notice some slight, very very slight hints of where this is going. They will gradually present themselves more :)
> 
> Hope you guys are liking it so far, let's all stay healthy together! Lol
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


	4. Hold Me Tight

** Chaeyoung's POV **

So Mina told me we should get everyone to hang out with Momo and us for a while sometime after school, but Jeongyeon and Nayeon weren't able to be here. Mina knows Momo's password so it's easy to get into her apartment for us. And frankly, I don't know what the fuck I walked into.

It was wild Momo holding her hands up in the air as if she was worshipping the ceiling.

"Where is jokbal when you need it?"

"Stop worshipping the ceiling and get in bed, you're still sick." - Mina demanded, and Momo just stuck out her tongue.

"Okay then, I guess you aren't getting this then." - She held up the jokbal we bought for her on our way. 

"Hallelujah! The jokbal gods answered my prayers."

"You really are like Momo's mom when Jeong isn't around, Minari."

"What, do you want to adopt her or something?"

"Nah, she asks for too much jokbal. Speaking of Jeong, why couldn't she come again, Jihyo?"

"Well her and Nayeon kind of already had plans. Sounds messed up to not visit a sick friend, but they really needed to talk about some things." 

Oh right, _those_ things. Jeongyeon told me the whole story at some point, and it's all really messed up, so I can understand why Jeongyeon can't come to terms with everything just yet. The words she said yesterday, the pain she expressed without intending to, it didn't leave my mind for a second.

"Chaeng, baby, you okay? You've been really distracted today..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Minari, I gotta talk to Jihyo outside real quick." - I said, and so Jihyo followed me outside when she heard this.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, Chaeyoung?"

"Ji, don't you think Jeongyeon is kinda weird these days? Like more than usual?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like lovesick or something."

"Oh, I'm not the only one who noticed that it seems. Yeah, about Nayeon right? She didn't tell me anything, but I know her well. I suppose she told you something, but I won't ask since if she didn't come to me or Momo about it, it's clearly a very sensitive topic."

"Spot on. I think she's in denial about Nayeon. I would tell you to have a talk with her, but seeing how things are going I don't think she'll appreciate that."

"Right. Not to mention, having her admit anything will be bad considering."

"Considering what?"

"Yun Kyungsik. He looks pissed lately when Jeongyeon shows up. Not a good sign."

"Damn, I thought he was chill though."

"I thought so too."

** Kyungsik's POV **

"Sorry Kyungie, I need to make time for Jeongyeon today, I think she really needs it."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You go ahead and do your thing, love you"

"Yeah, same."

She's being colder to me lately. It's not really something I appreciate. She's also putting more time into Jeongyeon these days, "I think she really needs it". Bull. Fucking. Shit. I need her but look at me, I'm here, alone. I can't bear thinking about that girl at all. I know she's my girlfriend's best friend, but I absolutely hate the sight of her.

"Why the fuck isn't she with me right now?! I need her to hold me tight like she normally does! I need her, that girl doesn't!" - I threw my phone in rage and it took me a few seconds to realize I just broke my only phone.

"No no no no no, please no. Goddamnit, I wasn't trying to ask my parents for money anymore. Why are you like this, Kyungsik??"

I went to my friend's house and called my parents through there, then I went to get the money they wired. While on my way, I caught a glance of what seemed like Nayeon and Jeongyeon drive by, and that caused extreme, indescribable anger. I don't know what wrong with me, this doesn't seem like normal jealousy anymore, it's way too intense.

** Nayeon's POV **

People tend to think you don't notice things until you tell them straight up, but they do. They notice so many things, but often decide to mention so little. I'm like that. I noticed Kyungsik has been weird these days, he sounds more frustrated and is slightly forceful about things. Forceful smiles, forceful wishes and words, especially when he knows I'm going somewhere with Jeongyeon. It worries me a little, I know my boyfriend isn't the type of guy, but there's still the possibility his frustration will get the best of him and try to take it out on someone. I heard the girl he was with was taken to the hospital, which is where my suspicion started.

Jeongyeon on the other hand has seemed very upset these days, almost lovesick. I wonder if she got rejected or something...I don't know about anyone she might like though, so I can't exactly figure it out. The fact that I probably upset her with how I've been acting and distancing myself ever since Kyungie came in my life probably doesn't help either. I feel guilty, and I have a reason for half of that guiltiness, the other half, well I can't really find a reason for it. I'm out with her today, and everything feels so tense, as it has been lately. But somehow, I still find it easy to let my heart make decisions for me.

"What's up with you today, Jeongie?"

** Jeongyeon's POV **

I felt someone nudge me as I was on my way to my car. I forgot that I was with her today.

"What's up with you today, Jeongie?"

"What do you mean what's up with me? What's up with you? I mean didn't you make up with him? What are you doing here?"

"Is that supposed to be you telling me to go away? You're horrible at it. And about that, I don't wanna make things easy on him so I told him I'd be busy with you today."

"Using me, one way or another." - I mumbled, not thinking she'd hear me.

"Are you seriously still on that bullshit? I told you to forget it, okay? I'm here because I genuinely wanted to be with you today. You're my best friend, am I not allowed to want to spend time with you?"

"No, it's just...why do you suddenly care about me?" - Her response to my voice cracking while saying that was a hug.

"What do you mean? I always care about you, you know that. I'm sorry about not spending enough time with you since I started dating him. I promise I'll make sure to spend more time with you. My poor Jeongie must have felt so lonely. Also Jihyo and Momo, but they ain't single like this tall girl here." - She pinched my cheeks.

"Stop that, you grandma."

"Grandma? Well damn, I'm pretty good looking for one. Grandkids, who?"

"Narcissist." - I scoffed.

"Kidding. _Not really,_ but you know. I sometimes love you more than myself though so it's okay."

Ahaha, I broke down again, fun.

"Hey, it's okay. Just cry as much as you want, I know you needed it. You always act so strong for us all, you deserve to be able to cry every once in a while."

"Shut up already. You'll make me cry more. Just hold me tight please, I need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part, Jeong's POV, was actually the start at first lol. But then I decided to make it the end as soon as I decided the title. I was gonna write more, but my head started hurting so I gave up lol. Anyways, it's about to be 5 in some time, so I should sleep now. Might edit this chapter later tho, idk.
> 
> Oh also, I made a Discord server which is at the moment kind of sucky. For those of you who have Discord, I will be adding a permanent invite on my profile soon, so don't hesitate to join if you wish.
> 
> \- Penguin Tato

**Author's Note:**

> Hai there! I know I already have two ongoing stories, but if I waited until they're both complete, I'll just end up forgetting the whole main plot lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!
> 
> Also, as usual, please let me know of any typos and such :)
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


End file.
